The Opposite of Falling Up
by KristalRays
Summary: Her life was always so perfect...until some anti-social creep replaced her favorite sadistic boss Kikyou. After a bad first impression, her perfect life doesn't seem that perfect anymore. InuKag.


Disclaimer: So as you all know, I don't own Inuyasha. But if I were crazy enough to want to own it, I'd steal Rumiko Takahashi's brain and (pretend to) pay a really smart scientist a lot of (pretend) money to transplant her brain into my head and connect all the nerve endings so that then I would be the next Rumiko Takahashi!! Then I wouldn't be here, writing lame fanfiction for the coolest anime ever invented...*sniff*   
  
  
A/N: Sorry for my babbling. Well, I never know what to say in these, so enjoy!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**The Opposite of Falling Up**   
  
  
  
  
  
chappie one: Hangover Hallucinations   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, today was nice. The sun was out, spreading it's happy rays all around the busy streets of downtown Tokyo. Different colored cars could be seen turning at corners, stopping as pedestrians cross, slowing at stop signs. Friends greeted each other as they entered and exited cafe after cafe, as they commuted to work. Groups of children in uniform chatted cheerily as they crossed the street to school. It was going to be a beautiful day.   
  
  
To Kagome, it was just like any other day. Get up. Go to work. Go home. Sleep. Then the same process starts all over again. Except on weekends...or maybe vacation days...or even holidays... Still, even those were few.   
  
  
She grabbed her cup of coffee at work and sipped it as she entered her office.   
  
  
"Higurashi-san, there's a phone call for you on line three," her secretary told her, grasping a small folder in her arms.   
  
  
"About what?" Kagome asked, rubbing her head. Was she getting a migraine? Yeah...that's it. But how? Oh yeah..._Sango's gonna pay..._ Kagome recalled, noting to destroy Sango later.   
  
  
"You have a meeting with the bologna commercial guy," her secretary said, examining a piece of paper in front of her folder.   
  
  
"Bologna?"   
  
  
"Yes, bologna. Don't you remember? You called him for that interview because of what happened at the studio."   
  
  
"Oh...right," Kagome replied, her head spinning. Whatever her secretary said, she didn't remember as soon as the words came out of her mouth. _I can't believe I got drunk! If Mom finds out about this, or even Souta, I'll never hear the end of it._   
  
  
She entered her office and found a young man sitting patiently, swirling childishly in her office chair. In the mood she was regularly in, she would have laughed and politely asked him to stand up and offer coffee or tea, but in this case, her head was pounding and her mood was spoiled.   
  
  
"Who the hell are you?" she asked, ignoring the rudeness in her voice.   
  
  
The man smiled as he stopped the turning of the chair. She eyed him suspiciously. For a Japanese man, he looked rather odd. But then again Kagome felt she could be hallucinating. His hair was a rather white shade and his eyes were clearly amber.   
  
  
"Pleasure meeting you too Higurashi-san." He stood up and put his hands behind his back, walking up to her leisurely as his scrutinizing eyes watched her. "I happen to be the new Chief Executive Officer and Chairman."   
  
  
Kagome surprisingly didn't feel any shock. Actually, she felt more like throwing up rather than being surprised. "Excuse me?" she asked, clutching her desk.   
  
  
"Inuyasha, your new boss," he repeated slowly.   
  
  
"What happened to Kikyo?"   
  
  
"Kikyo is now Senior Director of Programming and Editor-in-Chief. I apologize deeply for the rush, but we only decided on this over the Christmas vacation and didn't get a chance to announce the staff. I hope you don't mind," he said evenly. Kagome knew he didn't care whether she minded or not.   
  
  
"Whatever sir, just please let me get to work. I have an appointment with the Bologna man in half an hour...oh that reminds me, can you bring this over to Himiko outside?" Kagome asked, handing a folder to him.   
  
  
After her rudeness, disrespect, and uncaring disposition!? Now she was ordering him around like a delivery boy? Who did she think she was?   
  
  
Inuyasha simply scoffed and walked towards the door. Kagome watched after him, still holding out the folder.   
  
  
"Please?" she persisted. "You're going outside anyways!" The door shut behind him.   
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()   
  
  
  
  
After much Tylenol and water, Kagome felt even worse than before. _Am I catching the flu? Oh gods..._ She coughed haphazardly. _I got stoned bad..._   
  
  
There had been a party last night. She had promised herself that she was only going because it was her friend Sango's bachelorette party. It was a _different_ type of bachelorette party though. Instead of male strippers, Sango decided it would be best to go skydiving with a couple of friends who were "man" enough to do it. Then they went clubbing...then someone--whoever that someone was--brought her home.   
  
  
To make her head throb even more, her cell phone began to ring. She quickly picked it up. "Hello?" she asked groggily.   
  
  
There was a pained sniffle on the other line. "K-Kagome?"   
  
  
Speaking of Sango. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked, forgetting her pain in an instant. The throbbing was now a distant music tempo.   
  
  
"He broke off the wedding Kagome," she said in a contained tone. Kagome sighed sadly. Okay so she _wasn't_ going to destroy Sango for now. She couldn't stand to see Sango like this, especially for that guy--_thing_--she was about to marry, and even then, crying was rare for Sango. But still, even the toughest person cries. Sango was the toughest of them all and she'd been reduced to tears by a brainless idiot.   
  
  
"Why--How? What? I don't understand. Why would he do something like that?"   
  
  
"He said I wasn't _feminine_ enough for him, that I was too wild, and that I wouldn't give up my virginity until we were married, and then I saw him walk out of the diner with some tweaked Japanese bimbo trying too hard to look like the Olsen twins. Don't ask me which one--either one...I don't remember their names," she babbled, then blew her nose.   
  
  
"Sango? Are you drunk?" Sango groaned.   
  
  
Eek. So Kagome had been right all this time. The guy was a bastard. Sango was getting drunk over him? By herself? "Sango...just come over my house tonight. We'll talk about it. We can even go to those horse races you love so much."   
  
  
There was a chuckle on the other line. "I love you Kagome. You're the only real friend I've got."   
  
  
"You've got lots. Don't even say anything! Anyways, we'll start by watching some old movies, then we'll go swim at that old lake near the shrine. 'Kay?"   
  
  
"Yeah...okay...Hey Kagome?"   
  
  
"Uh huh?"   
  
  
"How long does it take to get over a guy?"   
  
  
"I don't really know...I've never had a relationship. Maybe casual dates but nothing special. You know that. Why?"   
  
  
"Well, 'cause I think I'm getting over him just talking to you about old movies and swimming."   
  
  
"Good--even better!"   
  
  
"Well I gotta go...throw this bad gin out."   
  
  
"Yeah, go do that. I have to go to work anyways. The new boss might have more reason to fire me after what I did earlier."   
  
  
"Okay." A hiccup.   
  
  
"I'll tell you about it later. Bye. Don't go to sleep okay?" After she hung up, she began worrying. If Sango vomits in her sleep something bad could happen. Kagome bit her pencil. No, Sango was smarter than that. Hopefully her drunkeness doesn't defer that.   
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()   
  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha. You better not screw this one up. We had to cut that Kikyo girl a hell of a good deal before she gave up that position. Father's gonna give you hell if you screw this up. He even sent me to watch you. And you know I'm going to," a seemingly mocking voice said over the line.   
  
  
"Whatever Sesshoumaru. The last one wasn't my fault. The bastard was getting on my fucking nerves."   
  
  
"Well that 'bastard' who got on your nerves happened to be the President of the United States of America, and whatever he did to piss you off, you should've been more tolerant. Our names are still all over the tabloids because of that."   
  
  
Inuyasha wanted to hang up, but he knew Sesshoumaru would only pester him about it later. So now, all he had to do was listen to his brother lecture. He sighed.   
  
  
"Okay! Fine! My mistake man... Look, I won't screw this up okay?"   
  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."   
  
  
"Keh...like your personal assistant?"   
  
  
"I don't have time for your stupid childish remarks. Just don't let that smart-ass mouth of yours get our names all over the media again. Got that Hanyou?" Then the line went dead.   
  
  
Inuyasha sighed again. If Sesshoumaru and his father stopped pressuring him, maybe he'd do a better job... But then again...he was always making excuses. At least his father was making all this effort to get him top jobs and he was screwing it up.   
  
  
Damn.   
  
  
He won't be disappointed this time. And neither will his mother.   
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()   
  
  
  
  
Kagome looked up to find Kikyo walking into the room. She had a smile plastered on her face. Something that was extremely rare.   
  
  
"Hello," she greeted merrily, sitting on the edge of Kagome's desk.   
  
  
Kagome lifted a suspicious brow. "What's up with you?"   
  
  
"Nothing," Kikyo acknowledged with a shrug. "It's just a nice day isn't it? How was the interview with the bologna man?"   
  
  
"It was fine...hold on. Why are you so happy when you'd just been demoted?" Kagome questioned, though she really did't care at the moment. _Damn...when is this gonna go away?_ she asked her subconscious.   
  
  
"Oh I had benefits," she answered with a smile. "I just wanted to tell you that your last story was good...but not quite good enough. It didn't--well...let's just say it wasn't as good as your previous works. I mean...the story wasn't exactly front page material. Do you know what I mean?"   
  
  
"Well my stories are real-life events, and that one was real-life. What do you want me to do? A story on a pregnant woman and her wonderful marriage to a stock broker?"   
  
  
"Though I applaud you for your exceptional sarcasm, I would have liked you to find something more interesting than the old man who miraculously recovered from cancer. Okay?" Kikyo replied, the smile still on her face. Now Kagome was just scared.   
  
  
"But it was a good recovery! He's planning on reuniting with his family after 30 years and opening a care home for--"   
  
  
"Nobody cares about that! How about a story on that serial rapist who was released from the county jail last Tuesday for good behavior? Or that local woman who discovered regeneration for humans?"   
  
  
"Where the hell would I find those stories?"   
  
  
"Right here in Tokyo my dear," Kikyo replied, patting her desk with a smile on her face. Kagome frowned unnoticably. She was smiling again. Kagome just wasn't used to having Kikyo smile...and she knew she'd never get used to it.   
  
  
Kagome wanted to crawl in a hole and die. But unfortunately, in downtown Tokyo, the only hole that existed was the tire hole at Goodyear and she doubted she could fit in those without someone seeing her attempt to commit suicide in it.   
  
  
So her work wasn't as good as it used to be. At least she was still trying. Right now, she didn't want to deal with all this. Stress and a hangover was still radiating from her body.   
  
  
"Okay," she managed to reply.   
  
  
"Oh and have you seen the new boss? Isn't he hot?" Kikyo asked as she exited Kagome's office.   
  
  
"Yeah..." she replied without really listening. _...like my head...it's burning like the inside of that rancid bologna costume that guy was wearing today..._   
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()   
  
  
  
  
Her head was still aching when she went home that night, but strangely, she still decided to drive home on her own. Ack! And she still had that appointment with Sango. At least Sango would know what to do with a hangover and what answers to give to her questions. Such as, "Are they supposed to last this long?" or "Is it normal if you feel like barfing every five minutes?" She'd never officially had one before and it was murdering her insides.   
  
  
As she drove, she noticed headlights and other bright things passing her. It was peaceful with the darkness and the lights and the smooth music playing on her radio. Even the heater was on....which wasn't a good idea.   
  
  
Before her eyes began to shut, she swerved as she saw bright headlights that seemed to go right for her face...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think so far? Hmm?   
  
  
Oh I have one more thing to add. I don't know if Tokyo Times really exists or not, but for the sake of this fic, it is all make-believe, as well as any other mumbo jumbo I happen to come up with. Such as this fic! ^__^ 


End file.
